Waiting for you
by DEBBERS
Summary: A chance encounter at a London Tube stop will change Edward and Bella's life forever..destiny is a funny thing. Call it karma, call it kismet but somethings are just meant to be.
1. Your Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (DAMN IT)**

I remember the first time I saw her it was in London, Fall 2007.

I had forgotten my umbrella as I ran for my rental car, ending up soaking wet in the few minutes it took me to get inside, shutting the door I hit the heater and sat back waiting for the car to warm up. Stupid weathermen. No matter what country, or what language, they never got it right. Suddenly, the rental car made a strange sound and suddenly died.. Not today. I had a business appointment with the manager of a up and coming rock band. Pretentious, little pricks who thought eyeliner made them tough, when I knew for a fact every single one of them were upper class white kids from average white bread families. But they had a sound that hooked you and I knew that the were going to be the next big thing. Maybe I should suggest they change their name to :"Pretentious Little Pricks" Damn it, I didn't want to be late. My recording label was just getting off the ground and I needed to continue my winning streak. I wanted to be the biggest thing since Sony. The Tube sign in my rear view mirror caught my eye and I thought "What the hell". Grabbing my baseball hat off the back seat my hoodie and my aviators. I donned my "disguise" the chance of me being recognized here was so slight but there was nothing worse than being stuck listening to some "I can make it if you just listen to my music " pitch from a guy who couldn't carry a tune in a bucket..

I fed the coins into the slot and took my ticket and headed to the gate and slid it into the machine. I looked up when the little bar slid back and saw "HER" She was already on the platform, swinging a bag in one hand and holding a Starbucks cup in the other. Her energy was what drew my eyes first.

She was talking animatedly to some body builder guy in a Seahawks jacket. Her face was excited and flushed, her hands moving in some crazy dance of communication. I smiled when in a wild gesture, she sloshed her tea and stepped back, never pausing in her communication as the liquid hit the ground at her feet. She just aimed and tossed the cup in a nearby garbage bin.

I gravitated towards the couple, passing as inconspicuously as I could next to them and situated myself on a bench nearby so that I could overhear what they were talking about. My conscience pricked by my almost overwhelming need to eavesdrop on their conversation. I slid my aviators out of my pocket and slipped them over my eyes, hoping that by doing so and turning my head in a certain direction I could continue to watch the beautiful girl's facial expressions.

She was a heart stopper. A true natural beauty with big brown eyes that would open wide and then go to half slits to emphasize what she was saying. Her brown hair was loose and had a natural wave to it, that some of the women I knew spent hours in the salon trying to achieve. Her skin was of the peaches and cream variety and I rubbed my fingers on my pants leg as my fingertips were tingling with the need to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. She had on a Burberry mini-skirt and gray cable knit sweater. I noticed that on one of her long legs the tights she wore had the start of a small run beginning to weave its way out of her clunky black shoes.

I was distracted from listening to what she was actually saying. I focused myself and heard her accent. She was clearly. American. Hmm..She was going on and on about a flea market she had been to on a previous trip and some earrings that a friend had purchased there that she would love to find. As she described the street vendors and the booths, I almost felt as if I were there walking along, with the scents and sounds all around me. I smiled to myself thinking that I would have to arrange my schedule while here and go there.

The body builder guy she was talking to reached out and touched her arm and I was surprised at the sudden stab of jealousy that I had. I heard him say that he had other plans this trip and how he just knew she would enjoy the Tower of London with is gory past. It was like a light switch had been flipped. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement but the light had left her eyes. The once grand gestures of her arms had ending in her arms crossing across her chest, communicating that she had closed herself off. I wondered if the big oaf realized just how deeply disappointed she was.

What was this mysterious magnetic pull I had to this stranger? I wanted to walk over and take her in my arms and soothe her and promise her flea markets and earrings and anything her heart desired.

She must have felt it too because at that moment she turned her head and looked right at me. I had long since forgotten that I was supposed to be pretending not to be listening and was staring at her. I removed the sunglasses, as I felt as if they were another barrier standing between the girl and myself.

I felt my breathing stop, as a charge hit me full in the chest. My heart sped up and I somehow knew it had hit her too, and she was as much in shock as I was. Time stopped all around us. Pictures flashed through my head quickly in fast forward, her smiling up at me from a pillow, tears in her eyes as I lifted her veil, this beautiful creature leaning over a bassinet that held our child, her lips whispering I love you as she covered my legs with a blanket her hair long turned gray. My life—our lives flashed through my mind in an instant.

Suddenly, the connection was lost as Mr. Seahawks stepped between us and was snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention. I heard him call out "Bella? Isabella? HELLO?"

Her name was Bella, how appropriate for she truly was beautiful.

A flush rose up in her checks as she turned to him. I saw her straighten her shoulders and shake her head as if coming out of a fog. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth for a moment and then she smiled. I didn't get to hear what she said as at that moment as a train pulled into the station and I realized they were not going to board.I looked up and saw the blinking sign that announced where the train was headed.. DAMN, I was tempted to stay where I was, just to be near her but it was my train and I could not afford to miss my meeting. I pulled my hood up over my cap, slid my glasses back on and crossed over to wait for the doors to slide open. I heard Mr. Seahawk's whisper "Who does he think he is the Unabomber?" I smiled as I stepped on the train and took my seat near the window. I thought .to myself. "Buddy..I would love to blow up your world. " I looked out the window as the train started to move, "Bella" as I thought of her now, standing a step behind the big guy slowly dipped her head as if in acknowledgement  
of what had passed between us, her face sad in a look of farewell.

Wait, I thought. What am I dong? I stood up and headed for the doors to get off but it was too late. I looked back as the girl slid farther and farther away. My heart squeezed in my chest and I almost felt like weeping…she was a stranger…what was happening to me?  
I walked back over to my seat and slumped down into it. The whole time wondering what the hell just happened to me?

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket in a daze and mentally calculated how many hours it was from London to Seattle and dialed Jasper's number. I knew he would still be up.  
"Hey Buddy" I said.  
"Don't tell me they stood you up, the pricks" he said. I smiled to myself thinking, yeah I would have to suggest that name.  
"No, that's not it.." I hesitated wondering how I would explain it to him with out sounding as crazy as I felt.  
"Jasper, I think I just saw the woman I am going to marry" I waited during the silence at the other end..wondering what was spinning through his head.  
I then heard the laughter start. "Your putting me on right? You Edward FUCK 'EM AND LEAVE EM Cullen..That's funny"  
I cringed. "Jasper, I am serious here, I am telling you, she was fucking incredible"  
It was silent on the other end again..then I heard a deep breath and he said "You are serious...WOW... Ok tell me all about her, where did you meet her, where is she from, talk to me like a chick and don't leave out the details..."  
I sighed "That's just it..I don't know anything about her..just that her name is Bella and she is an American, the guy she was with was wearing a Seahawks Jacket, so I can only pray in the Northwest......I can't believe I got on the FUCKING TRAIN.."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was in the fall of 2007 that I first saw "Him"

My best friend Jake and I were visiting our friend Alice, who was interning for a law firm that specialized in international trade relations. Alice had been here for 6 months and Jake seeing me starting to miss her more and more had surprised me with tickets to London for my birthday.

Jake was like that, so thoughtful. We had grown up together, hanging together every summer that I visited my dad Charlie in Washington. When I went to live with Charlie in high-school, I met Alice and Rosalie who rounded out our quartet. Rosalie couldn't make it this trip as she had appointments that she couldn't cancel. Rosalie worked for an exclusive auction company that specialized in luxury automobiles. I had watched Rosalie sell a fleet of expensive cars to a Sheik, after leaning on a few of the vehicles and then sitting in the car rubbing the steering wheel with a big smile on her face and a few flips of her blond hair. We celebrated in spades that night and ended up with MASSIVE hangovers the next day.

Jake and I knew that Charlie and his dad Billy had always hoped and dreamed of us growing up, getting married and supplying them with 2.5 grandchildren. We always laughed about that, although there was that one time in our sophomore year when we decided that maybe we were missing what everyone else was seeing. That one date where we stopped at make out point, ended up with us laughing so hard that we knew he was my brother in every sense of the word. Not that Jake couldn't kiss a girl and curl her toes. It just felt wrong. To me Jake was like old flannel pajamas and bunny slippers on a cold winter's night, comfortable and safe, it would never be a black silky negligee on a sultry summer night kind of relationship.

So there we were on the platform of the Tube station, and Jake and I were talking about where we were going while we were here. I had wanted to go to this fantastic flea market that I had been to once before with my friend Aurore. We had separated and she had found the most incredible earrings that were silver with lapis lazuli insets that caressed your ear. I wanted to go back and find the stall she had purchased them at but we didn't have time. I was hoping to see if I could find them on this trip. I was trying to convince Jake to go with me but he wasn't having any of it. He wanted to go to all the "guy" places. Anything with blood and gore, Jake was all for it. I was disappointed, as I knew I could go with Alice but I knew that Jake would love it once he got there.

Out of the blue, I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head and saw "HIM." He was wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses. He took his glasses off and I felt a punch in my stomach. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, with the most stunning eyes that were full of green fire, and damn it I couldn't look away.

All at once, I could see this man on one knee holding up a small black velvet box. I saw him standing at the front of a church in a tux with a look of love all over his face as I approached. I saw him making airplane noises as he ran after a beautiful little girl with long brown curls and his matching green eyes, their arms outstretched as if they were wings, both of them collapsing into giggles. I saw our hands clasped as we walked in a park both of us moving slow in our old age.

Suddenly, it all disappeared as Jake stepped between us breaking our eye contact, snapping his fingers in my face. "Bella, Isabella, HELLO!" I shook my head and straightened my shoulders and thought to myself, what the hell was that? I still felt the electricity zinging through me. I turned to Jake and smiled, pretending nothing had happened. The whole time, the awareness of where the stranger was never left me.

Slightly embarrassed I mumbled "Sorry, Jake I didn't hear what you said."

I was vaguely aware of a train pulling into the station and the stranger moving out of the corner of my eye. My heart started to race, and a sudden sense of panic hit me. My brain was thinking, "DO NOT MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF, IT WAS ALL IN YOUR HEAD" but my heart was saying "DO NOT LET HIM GET ON THAT TRAIN." I was always if anything sensible, and so my feet stayed rooted where they were. I heard Jake whisper something but to be honest I was so focused on keeping my hands at my sides as all I wanted to do was grab the hood of the stranger's sweat shirt and pull him back, begging him to stay.

The stranger took a seat by a window and turned his head in my direction. I couldn't help it; I nodded to him, hoping he had felt the same thing I did. He must have because he shook his head, then jumped up headed to the sliding doors, but by then the train was in motion and I felt my heart clench as I saw the look of pain that was on his face. I knew then that whatever had just happened between us was not in my head. I also knew that there was nothing I could do now. I bowed my head and felt my eyes start to tear up.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't realize that you wanted to go to the flea market that bad." Jake said as he lifted my chin with his finger.

"Its allergies" I insisted.

He smiled at me and said "OK.." and I smiled back all the while my insides felt crushed.

We spent the next few minutes with him joking about Alice's attempts at matchmaking for him and some girl named Perdita..I mean who names a girl Perdita??

When another train pulled up, he started forward and I said, "Hey this isn't our train."

"I know" he said and quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the train. "It is the one that goes to that fantastic flea market you were telling me about though" He got a big grin on his face and hugged me. "I can see blood and guts anytime; now let's go find those earrings"

This is why I loved Jake so much. We spent the whole day at the flea market, prowling through stall and stall. We ate curry from one vendor and gelato from another. I found my earrings and Jake found a medieval sword and shield, which he insisted he was going to hang over the fire place in his apartment.

On the train back, he admitted that the flea market had been incredible and he couldn't wait to tell Alice about the guy selling head massagers that looked like a spider made of wire. He was walking along randomly plopping it on one random person in the crowd. One lady screamed as he approached her and yelled "NO THANK YOU, I AM MARRIED TO A LOUSE I DON"T NEED ANY ON MY HEAD THANK YOU" The look on that guy's face was had us laughing so hard our sides hurt not to mention how red faced the husband in question got.

By the time we got back to Alice's garden flat I had almost convinced myself that the whole thing was all in my head, but my dreams that night were haunted with fiery green eyes and his beautiful smile, and I would bolt up my arm outstretched, reaching out to pull on his jacket. I would lay back down wondering if I had truly lost my mind.


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

The next time I saw him was a month later when Emmett, Rosalie's fiance was given tickets to the Seattle Seahawks game. Emmett had given some "free" legal advice to a client that had saved the client thousands of dollars. In return, the client had given Emmett tickets and use of his exclusive box for the game.

I wasn't even supposed to be there. Jake and his new girlfriend Julie were going to go with Emmett and Rose but at the last second Julie was called into work as they were short staffed. Jake and Julie had met at an auto accident on the freeway. Julie was a paramedic and Jake had followed in my dad's footstep and joined the academy right out of college. He had been on patrol that night and stopped by the hospital to check on the family from the accident after he had gotten off of work. Luck was on his side as Julie was still there filling out some paperwork. Jake asked her about the family and that led to coffee at a all night diner. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now and I really liked Julie, you could tell she truly liked Jake and it was fun watching Jake make a dork of himself over her.

So with Julie unable to attend, I was Jake's date for the evening.

It happened during half time. Emmett was in the bathroom. So Rose, Jake and I were just sitting there giggling at the people on the Jumbo Tron. The camera would pan the crowd and then zoom in on someone. Whoever they zoomed in on would grab the person next to them and kiss them. One older man grabbed the older lady next to him and dipped her back kissing her hard on the mouth. The crowd cheered and clapped. When the gentleman stood the lady back up she was grinning from ear to ear. This went on a on for a few minutes with the crowd laughing and clapping as couple after couple would kiss and separate. Then it happened. The camera zoomed in on "HIM" My heart clenched. He was sitting with some blonde guy and when they realized they were on the screen. They started to laugh. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. I watched as he turned to his friend and shrugged his shoulders. His friend got a look of panic on his face and "HE" put his hand over the blonde guys mouth then dipped him and pretended to kiss him. The crowd went wild with stomping and cheering.

I finally found my voice, stood up, pointing and screaming "ITS HIM! ROSALIE!! ITS HIM!! MR. SEXY UNIBOMBER FROM THE TUBE STOP!!!! Rosalie screamed and jumped up and down with me. Jake's covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head at the spectacle I was making of myself.

Mr. Sexy looked into the camera and blew a kiss to the crowd, my knees gave out and my rear end hit the seat hard. The camera panned away and zoomed in on someone else. Jake looked at me and said "what the hell was that Swan" I suddenly realized that I had only told Rose and Alice what truly had happened between Mr. Sexy and myself. I didn't tell Jake because as a guy I didn't think he would understand. I knew Rose and Alice would understand the truth of it. How a woman could look into a man's eyes she had never met and just know that he was her future.

I looked at Jake and said "I don't know Jake, I just don't know" Rose had tears in her eys as she grabbed me up into a big hug. "I am so sorry Bella." My mouth was dry and I felt numb. Then a thought hit me. He was here. HERE!

"Rose, do you know what this means?" I cried. Rose pulled back and looked at me, searching my face to see if I was ok. "No, Bells what does it mean?" she asked.

"It means he is here in the United States, maybe even lives here in Seattle." I jumped up starting to get excited. "Who are we talking about" I heard Emmett say as he walked back in. Jake looked at me and Rosalie like we had lost our minds. "Some guy on the jumbo tron that Bella freaked out about, honestly I have no friggin idea, He was kissing another dude and she lost her mind" Jake said.

Emmett started laughing and said "Bella I didn't know you were into guys who bats for both teams" Rosalie just hit him in the back of the head hard enough that he yelped and gave her a dirty look. "Shut up Emmett, your sensitivity filter is broken"

"Come on Bella, lets go to the ladies room" Rosalie said as she sashayed out of the room. I followed her in a daze, my mind whirling around and around with one question: How would I find him?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

The next time I saw her was a few weeks before Christmas. Jasper and I were meeting with some executives from a local radio station, trying to work out a charity deal for one of the bands we were representing.

We were sitting at a table by a big window. One of the executive was a crude pompous ass, telling dirty joke after dirty joke and flirting loudly with the waitress. I kept thinking that he would notice no one was laughing at his jokes and his co-workers were looking at him as if they were embarassed. No, he just kept on and on and on. I started to tune him out, and made it a point to look at my watch, hinting that I wanted to bring this meeting to an end. Suddenly the "Ass" said.."I could give her a package to stuff somewhere" I don't know why I looked but I did.

At first I just noticed the blonde woman handing a cab driver some bags that he put in his trunk. Suddenly the woman who had been haunting my dreams ran up laughing and threw her bags in the trunk too. The cab driver slammed the trunk and opened the rear car door.

I jumped up as fast as I could and almost knocked the waitress to the ground on my way to the get outside. All I could think was "BELLA" that name repeating over and over in my head as I bolted out the door just in time to see the cab pull off with Bella looking the wrong way. Her friend must of said something funny because she through her head back and laughed as the cab drove farther and farther away.

I looked back to see Jasper through the window with a look that said "WHAT THE HELL??" I wanted to sit down on the curb and put my head in my hands.

I slowly walked back into the pub and after apologizing to the waitress I had almost mowed down. I slipped into my seat ignoring the curious faces of my table mates. "Sorry, it was someone I knew" I said.

The "Ass" piped up and said "Well, Edward hook me up, I would love to break me off a piece of that" The look on my face must have been enough to get across how much I wanted to hit him. The other radio executives quickly jumped up and started to mumble about how late it was and how they were sure that the "Ass" needed to get home soon to his wife and kids. Jasper and I stood up and shook hands all around. I squeezed Mr. Ass's hand hard and took pleasure at the grimace on his face. I saw him shaking his hand through the window as he walked by on the side walk on the way to his car a few minutes later. I should have felt better but I didn't. Before I could even sit down I heard Jasper say "What the hell was that Edward?"

"It was her" I said looking down at my drink that I didn't even realize I had picked up. I didn't even need to tell him who "she" was.

"Bella? Listen Edward, do you realize what this means?" Jasper said grabbing my shoulder and giving it a little shake. "It means she is here in Seattle. Maybe she even lives here" I couldn't help it I felt my heart kick into overdrive and hope flame to life

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV Spring 2008

It was a few months later and I was driving down the freeway on my way home from the office. Traffic was hell and I felt like it was taking forever to go a mile. Some idiot was behind me with their music loud and thumping and I could feel the beginning of a head ache start. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I saw an opening to take the next exit and took it. I pulled out of my lane and slowly started inching up the exit. The car with the loud music pulled up to take my place. I looked over to see who the idiot with the annoying music was. It was a convertible red BMW with some girls who were obviously singing and pantomiming to the music. I shook my head. The car behind me honked to let me know that the cars in front of me were moving. I took one last look at the BMW and the girl in the front seat turned to look in the side mirror as she was singing and I realized it was Bella. My Bella. I tried to figure out how to get back over into that lane but the car behind me had pulled up so close and I was too close to the car in front of me so that I couldn't manuever at all. I watched as the red BMW started to pull away from me. Suddenly, as if she could feel my gaze, Bella looked up and around. She looked right at me and her mouth dropped open. She started making hand gestures for her friend to pull off or over but the woman with the spikey black hair was shaking her head. There was no shoulder to pull onto and the cars behind her were starting to honk for her to move. I saw Bella's face drop and look defeated. She looked up and I thought I saw her mouth say I'm Sorry.

All I could do was mouth back "I. Will. Find. You." She shook her head as if she understood as the car she was in started forward pulling further and further away. I had to move forward too and as soon as I could I pulled over, first running my fingers through my hair, then hitting my steering wheel in frustration.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. All My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would make Edward fall madly in love with me and only me..MWAHAHAHA**

3 months later

Edward's POV  
I had met Jasper and a few of our friends at the gym for a game of basketball. We were all in the locker room talking smack and telling jokes. Jasper asked if I wanted to grab some dinner and to be honest I was a little hungry but was leaning towards a frozen dinner from the freezer. It was a Thursday night and I was thinking about some paperwork that I needed to go over to get a jump on some things in the office tomorrow. Emmett, one of the guys we sometimes hung out with yelled over. "What did you say Cullen, your not hungry? Jasper, you want to go with me? I am meeting my girl and her friends at some restaurant on the pier..her friends are hot"  
Jasper laughed and said "Um Huh..next your gonna tell me they have great personalities too" Even I laughed at that one and started towards the shower.  
Emmett reached in his wallet and pulled out a picture of a beautiful blonde and stuck it in Jasper's face. "This is my fiance Rosalie does she look like she would hang out with anyone who wasn't as hot as she is" I stopped and looked at the picture too, she was beautiful. Lucky bastard. Emmett was a cool guy, we had met him about six months before when we hired his firm to represent us in some contract negotiations with a girl who could sing but had a diva dad that was surely gonna ruin her career. A few weeks later we had ran into him at the gym, the next thing I knew we met at least once a week for basketball or to work out.  
I excused myself and hit the showers. I turned the water on hot letting the water beat on my back as I went over my meetings for the next day in my head. I showered quickly and headed back over to my locker. I was surprised that Jasper was still there.  
"Dude, I am gonna go meet Emmett for dinner and I need a wing man." Jasper said as he punched me in the arm. "Here is what we do, we go, if they are dogs you excuse yourself and go to the men's room. You call me and I will pretend you are one of our crazy clients and we both book."  
I laughed. "Jaz, I don't know. I want to go over that offer before we meet with Michelle tomorrow." I said as I finished getting dressed.  
"Oh, come on Edward..just turn on the charm and Michelle will be eating out of your hands." Jasper said laughing.  
I just acted like I hadn't heard him. I was combing my hair when he caught my eye in the mirror.  
"Edward, remember Roni Hicks?" Jasper drawled letting the Southern accent thicken up....SHIT..He was pulling out the big guns.."Who picked you up when you snuck out of IHOP after an hour of listening to her talk about every boyfriend she had been with and described in detail all the stuff she had done with them and how she had dumped one of them for giving her herpes???" I would NEVER live that girl down. I would owe Jasper for the rest of my life for that save. I still think that psycho had flattened my tires so that I couldn't get away from her. She had called my phone over and over for three weeks before showing up and standing outside my house with a big stereo, holding it over her head like that stupid movie. My mom had to take out a restraining order to make her go away. I still woke up with nightmares over that girl.  
"Alright, but I am telling you, if I go you can NEVER bring up Roni Hicks again" I said.  
"No dice, dude there is no way to pay back that one" Jasper said as we headed out to the cars. "You want to ride together?" I asked. "Nah, cause if one of them is hot and being the gentleman that I am  
I want to escort the lady home, having you in the back seat may dampen the mood." Jasper said.

Bella's POV

It had been a crazy day. I had been working as a wedding photographer to supplement my income while I was working on some ideas for a new show. I was starting to get some major attention for my work and had one nice sized gallery showing last year. One of the couples I was working with had decided to get married in a state park outside the Portland area. I had spent the day roaming the park climbing and exploring. It was one of the reasons why my reputation as one of the best photographers was spreading, I always did my research. I wanted to find the best backgrounds and to stage things in my mind so that I was prepared on the wedding day. The park the couple had picked had a beautiful river setting. I was a little excited as I had found the perfect spot for some of the pictures. It was an outcropping of rocks that I would have the couple stand on looking into each others eyes. Ferns and trees were all around and over hanging in some areas. The sun sparkling down through some of the branches created a romantic secluded setting. There was a playground that I wanted to use for the ring bearer and the flower girl.  
I was headed back on the freeway when Jake called my cell. "Hey Bells, whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Driving back from the Portland area, there is this park where one of my clients has decided to get married at and I wanted to check it out. Jake, this place is awesome, we will have to get the crew to come back some time and hike around." I said picturing a trail that had a wooden bridge that I was also planning on using.  
"Sounds, cool. So you are gonna meet the crew for dinner right?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, I should make it in plenty of time to shower and spruce up. Is Jules gonna be there?" I asked.  
I could hear the smile in Jake's voice as he said "Yeah, its her night off, so I am picking her up at 6:30. Do you need a ride?" I declined thinking I may want to leave early and I didn't want to be a third wheel. I started laughing as I heard a beep and looked at my screen. "Hey, its Alice on the other side I will see ya tonight." I said as I clicked over.  
"Hey, Chica what's up?" I said smiling. "Just checking in, what time are you gonna be at the restaurant?" Alice asked. "Around 7:00. Jake is picking up Julie at 6:30 which will put them there around 7 too." I said.  
I laughed as I heard another beep. "Hey Bells, Its Rose on the other line. I will let her know we will meet her and Em at 7:00 sharp..Love ya bye" she chirped. "Love ya girl" I said as I heard the phone go dead. I turned on the stereo and was pretty much zoned out as I drove along.  
I made it home in record time with plenty left over to get ready. I quickly showered, lotioned, applied my make up, then scooped my hair up into a french twist with a few tendrils falling here and there. I slipped into a little black dress I found at Nordstroms on clearance. It was low cut in the front and back with cut out flutter sleeves & a cinched waist. The skirt flared out and had a touch of sheer along the hem. I had fallen in love with it and felt good in it. I spritzed on some new perfume and grabbed my clutch. I was excited about tonight. The crew and I hadn't met for dinner in a while and I was looking forward to dinner out even though it was a Thursday.  
I arrived at 7:00 PM. The crew was already there waiting. I smiled as we were seated at our "usual" table. Emmett asked the waiter to bring two more chairs explaining that he was expecting some friends. Alice groaned, and said.."Emmett, you didn't set us up again did you?" I saw Emmett's eyes light up. "Oh Shit, Alice he did." I grumbled remembering the last time Emmett had tried matchmaking. Alice must have been thinking the same thing cause she blurted out "If the guy is another actuary and he spouts statistics all night I swear to you Emmett, Rose or no Rose you will be a eunuch" I joined in with "No creepy jocks who talk football all night and keep making references to scoring tonight heh heh heh.." I said with my best imitation of the last creep Emmett had tried to set me up with.  
Emmett had set across from me and was watching the door. I heard him say "There they are" then I heard Rose's sharp breath and she whispered out loud "OH SHIT..Bells its Mr. Sexy Unibomber"  
Emmett said a little too loudly"What Edward and Jasper aren't gay.." I stood up and turned around and there "HE" was. My heart leapt in my chest and the butterfly were fluttering like crazy.  
He was walking up to our table, I knew the moment he saw me because he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open.  
At the same time we both said "ITS YOU"

Edwards POV

We arrived at the restaurant and Jasper felt the need to go over the plan again as we were walking up to the door. "I got it Jaz, don't stress" I said for the third time. Jasper spotted Emmett from across the restaurant and started toward the table. We were almost there when I heard Emmett say "What! Edward and Jasper aren't gay". I was confused..what had we gotten ourselves into. Then suddenly she was standing there by his table. It was my Bella.

I stopped in my tracks, wondering if I was dreaming. I felt myself gaping and pulled myself together and the only thing I could say was "It's you"

She was just as beautiful as I remembered.  
"I have been waiting for you" I said.  
She looked confused and whispered "you have?"  
"Yes" I said. "My whole life"


	4. Me and You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would make Edward fall madly in love with me and only me..MWAHAHAHA**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**THANK YOU TO MYBABYBLUES FOR MY FIRST REVIEW. YOU ROCK!!! I WAS CHECKING EVERY DAY TO SEE IF ANYONE LIKED MY STORY AND DID A HAPPY DANCE TO SEE THAT SOMEONE DID SO A BIG THANK YOU!!**

_I stopped in my tracks, wondering if I was dreaming. I felt myself gaping and pulled myself together and the only thing I could say was "It's you"_

_She was just as beautiful as I remembered._

_"I have been waiting for you" I said._

_She looked confused and whispered "you have?"_

_"Yes" I said. "My whole life_"

Still staring into her eyes I said "By the way Emmett, Jasper and I are not gay"

"Then why were you guys kissing at the football game" Emmett said with a confused look on his face.

I heard Jasper give a huff in indignation and say "That was Edward trying to be funny."

The whole time this was going on neither Bella or I moved. We continued to just stand there staring at each other. I saw a flush creep up her face but she never lost eye contact.

I heard a male voice say "Bells, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to introduce all of us to Mr.. Smooth Operator and his smooching partner..I have to admit that "waiting for you all my life" line was hitting it out of the park." Suddenly, Bella looked behind her at her friends and then back to me. I saw her friend with the spiky black hair move from the seat at her side and take one of the empty seats further down.

I stepped up next to Bella and pulled the chair out for her to take her seat, taking the seat next to her once she was sat down.

Once Jasper sat down in the last empty seat, Emmett proceeded to introduce everyone around the table. Ok so Mr.. Seahawk's jacket was Jacob who was with Julie. Much better, I thought feeling a little more comfortable knowing that no one had spoken up for my Bella. I watched Bella's face from the corner of my eye, always conscious of her body movements. The way her hand shook as she reached for her water glass, when her head turned to look at whomever was speaking. The girl who was introduced as Julie asked "Rose, which one is Mr.. Sexy Unibomber and why do you call him that?" I heard Rosalie start choking on her wine. Emmett started to pat her on the back.

Bella's face turned bright red and she looked at her friend who I now knew was named Alice.

"Well" Alice began, "when Bella and Jasper were in London visiting me, Bella had a run in with Edward at a train station and according to Jake, Edward looked like the Unibomber with the way he was dressed. Then Bella seen him a few months later on the Jumbo Tron at the Seahawk game pretending to kiss another guy who I guess now we know is Jasper"

"Oh shit, that was you in London?!" Jake said leaning forward to look at me closer. I smiled and pulled out my sunglasses and put them on. "IT IS HIM"! Jake shouted making people in the restaurant turn around and look. "Dude, what was up with the hoodie and glasses" he said lowering his voice.

Jasper chuckled and said "That's Cullen's disguise, we work in the recording industry and sometimes we get recognized. You would be surprised how some people have no dignity and will break out in full on American Idol audition mode in the middle of the most crowded places." We all laughed and the conversation turned to who was the favorite on last season and our favorite "bad" audition.

I don't remember how it happened but I realized that I was holding Bella's hand under the table. It felt so right, like her hand was made for mine and I could not keep the stupid dopey grin off my face. All I wanted to do was get her alone and talk. I wanted to ask her everything about herself. Stupid questions like what was her favorite color and what was her favorite kind of music. In spite of this I was really enjoying the conversation with her friends.

Jake mentioned he didn't even realize that Bella noticed me at the tube stop and Bella just smiled.

Jasper had asked Emmett how he and Rosalie met. Alice jumped in and said.."Oh me ! Oh me! I get to tell it. Since you have me to thank for him..Ms. Rosalie Hale AKA Boyfriend Stealer."

Rosalie started laughing, and I figured it was all in fun.

Alice cleared her throat and began again "So, Emmett and I met in law school in the most boring class ever. There was only one seat left which of course was next to him. I sat down and he leans over and says in his most sexy voice ever...Umm Can you reach my pencil? I almost smacked the shit out of him till I realized he was looking on the floor by my feet. I looked and sure enough there was his pencil. I returned it and after class he caught up to me and asked me out" Jake piped in with.."Yeah..He wanted you to sharpen his pencil huh pixie?" We all chuckled and Alice just gave him a dirty look.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..I met Emmett at this very restaurant for dinner. While we were waiting for a table, who should walk in but Rose with her date what's-his-name..I don't remember. Anyway, Rose didn't know we were there and walks in and next thing I know, Rosalie and Emmett are all google eyes and I was escorted home by what's-his-name with the sweaty hands. The rest is history. I lost my date but gained a Emmett." Alice finished with a wave of her hand. Rosalie leaned over and whispered something in Emmett's ear and I heard him whisper "later baby" It was obvious they were the real thing.

Then Bella mentioned a state park she had went to that day and how she wanted everyone to go back and do a day hike / picnic in the next month. She was describing the park and some ideas she had for some photographs she was planning on taking. "Oh my gosh.." I heard Jasper say.."Your Isabella Swan aren't you? You had a show last year at the Niles Gallery?" Bella smiled and nodded. "Bella, I bought one of your photographs..Edward you know the one you love..The horses with the dawn coming up over the horizon and the light passing through their manes as they galloped."

"It is titled "Breaking Dawn" Bella said smiling. "It was one of my favorites too"

I was thinking of the photograph hanging in Jasper's apartment. When I saw the photo for the first time, I remember admiring the motion and beauty captured in it. It was powerful. I could see why Jasper bought it. Growing up in the south Jasper had always loved horses and the photo somehow reminded me of his personality. Bella was really talented and I was impressed.

Our food arrived but the conversation didn't slow down. I was amazed at how close these people were to each other. Each person was prompted to catch everyone up on what was going on in their lives and the way everyone at the table truly listened and made appropriate responses reinforced that observation.

When it was Jake's turn he started to tease Bella. It seemed his partner a guy named Mike was sweet on Bella but from the conversation and Bella's remarks it didn't appear she felt the same way. She teased him about how being in love with Julie had made him a hopeless romantic. Julie just smiled a huge smile and kissed Jake who looked into her eyes and said "I do too, I love you ya know" Julie just nodded her head and kissed him again.

When the table turned to Jasper, waiting for his turn to update everyone, I was a little surprised. They were including us in the group automatically and I have to say it felt damn good. Jasper jumped right in, talking about a few projects we were working on and how he was moving because he had purchased a condo. Emmett piped up and said he would be more than willing to help with the move and suddenly everyone was volunteering their Saturday to help. I smiled as in my head I thought about that old saying "real friends will help you move, best friends will help you move the body" I caught Bella staring at me and I winked at her. She smiled and winked back. My heart did a little flip and I knew then that this girl was what I wanted.

When it was my turn, I talked a little about work and then to my surprise I mentioned that my Grandmother Masen was ill but doing better. I rarely talked about my family with anyone let alone strangers but it felt good mentioned things that I had been concerned about. The comments and questions were genuine and I felt better for mentioning it.

Slowly the dinner wound down and Jake mentioned having an early shift and so everyone started to get up. Emmett insisted on paying the bill and Alice said it was her turn next time. In the lobby everyone hugged each other and promised to get together soon. Jasper and I exchanged phone numbers with everyone and Jake insisted the next Mariner's game was at his house and everyone was invited to come watch. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes and were leaving.

I started to panic, I just didn't want the night to be over yet with her.

When we walked out of the restaurant I turned to her.

"Do you want to take a walk along the pier" I asked her praying she would say yes. She looked up with a big smile and said "Yes, I would like that" I let out the breath I didn't realize that I was holding. I had never felt like this before. I realized right away that everything with her was so important, I was floating on air but there was a tinge of bittersweet to it too. What if she didn't feel the way I did. "Get it together Cullen" I told myself. I was normally so much more confident with women, none of them had meant anything close to what I knew this woman was going to mean to me. What she already meant. I took off my suit jacket and held it out for her to put her arms through the sleeves. I buttoned it in the front and we turned toward the pier. When she grabbed my hand to hold it while we walked I felt my heart squeeze. I wanted to sing and shout out with all the joy I suddenly felt. We found a bench and sat down. The moon was high and reflecting on the water, I could hear the sounds of the water lapping at the pier. I was enjoying just sitting there with her. She asked me why I had been in London at the tube stop. I explained about my appointment with the manager of a band and my rental car break down. We laughed about how close we had come to not meeting that day.

"You know how you saw me at the football stadium? I saw you too, well besides on the freeway. You and Rosalie were shopping together and I was at a pub downtown when you both were getting into a cab. I saw you out the window and I tried to make it in time to stop you but were looking the wrong way and the cab was already moving." I said.

"When was this?" she said looking confused.

"Right before Christmas" I said

She leaned her head on my shoulder and said "You mean I could have met you 6 months ago?

"I don't think we were ready then or it would have happened." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"By the way what's your favorite color" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled a beautiful blush rising in her face as she admitted "As of last fall it's green and yours?"

As I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I said "Brown" She giggled and then one thing led to another and we were talking about families and places we had grown up. How I met Jasper when he transferred to my high school and how all the girls loved his southern accent. She in turn told me about her friends which led into funny stories from high school and college. We never ran out of things to talk about, there was never that embarrassing silence with a stranger, it was like a pause with an old friend and then the conversation would pick up again. I suddenly realized how late it was and not knowing her work schedule asked if she needed to get up early for work. She said she set her own schedule and didn't have any appointments till late afternoon. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and quickly left a message on my assistant Jenna's voice mail letting her know to reschedule all my appointments in the morning as I would not be in till late afternoon. "I don't want this night to end just yet, is that ok?" I said to Bella who was watching me when I put the phone back in my pocket. It must have been the right thing to say because she rewarded me with a brilliant smile that lit up her eyes. I noticed she was shivering a little

even with my jacket on so I asked if she wanted to go to an all night coffee place that I knew about and she agreed. I didn't want to let go of her hand for a minute, even to drive my car over there and meet her.

When I got to the coffee place I could not help but notice her long legs as she stepped out of her car. I loved that she was so sexy without it being right in your face. She grabbed my hand when she walked up and laughed when I had to open the door for her one handed. I didn't mind because I didn't want to let go either. We ordered and then sat in a secluded corner facing each other, putting our heads together so we didn't have to talk loudly to hear what the other was saying.

We picked up where we left off, how we decided on our career paths, and I wasn't surprised at how brilliant she was and the intelligent questions she asked about the entertainment industry. She loved music and had a diverse taste from classical to punk. I laughed when she said one of her favorites was a old group I loved called "Flesh for Lulu." Next, we talked about families and growing up and things we were hoping for and dreamed about doing. I never wanted it to end. I looked at my watch and realized it was four in the morning. Knowing, I was going to be dragging if I didn't get a little sleep, I suggested calling it a night but only under the condition we would get together tomorrow night which now was Saturday.

Bella, mentioned that she has promised to take a friend's daughter for the weekend as they were going out of town. "Bring her with you, we will go to a family friendly restaurant I don't care just as long and I get to see you again" I said. She smiled and agreed.

I walked her to her car and she turned and slipped off my suit jacket. She smiled looking up from under her lashes. I could tell she wanted to ask me something but couldn't make her mind up how to ask it. So I just smiled and waited. "It wasn't just me right? You felt it too that day before you got on the train?" She said looking worried. My heart leaped. "Yes, I felt it too..I saw it too..What our life could be like and then I got on that stupid train and when I thought to myself "idiot, what are you doing" I tried to get off but it was too late" I said looking up when she gasped.

"You saw it too.. What did you see?" she asked watching my face closely.

"You,...... I saw you.. On my pillow, in a wedding veil, with our child and us older and very much in love" I said reaching out to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. She had tears in her eyes and said "I saw our lives too." My mind was spinning with so many emotions, wonder and amazement, joy and elation, I leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and sweet but there was an undertone of passion and as I pulled back the passion I saw blazing in her eyes was almost my undoing.

"Good night Izzy B" I said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Good night prince charming" she said leaning up and kissing me on the nose.

I pulled her into a hug and then opened her car door for and watched her get in.

"Sweet dreams" She said.

"I will now as they are all going to be about you." I promised knowing that I probably would not be getting much sleep. I had found her and she was every bit as wonderful as I had dreamed she would be.

As I drove home I had to pass the restaurant and I noticed Jasper's car was still in the parking lot. Hmm. Jasper must have "escorted" Alice home. I didn't want to think about what kind of complications that could cause for me so I turned on the radio and thought about Bella. "My Bella" I had found her.


	5. The Brightest Green

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT MORE NAKED EDWARD!!!**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Bella's POV

I woke up late the next day after getting home so early in the morning. When I arrived home last night, I was giddy and danced through my door practically floating on air. In the bright afternoon sunlight as I sat on my patio drinking a cup of Irish breakfast tea I went over every word, every nuance of our conversation. I pulled out my phone and rescheduled my afternoon appointment. I sat back and suddenly it hit me...

Edward Anthony Cullen.

I will admit it. I went into my office, sat at my computer and googled him

He was a Masen-Cullen..of the Chicago Masens and the Seattle Cullens..two of the wealthiest families in the United States.

His family was all over the society pages..Hell they were the society pages.

When we had talked about our families, Edward has said his father was a doctor and his mother a decorator. He had obviously downplayed his family's success. His father Carlisle was a surgeon, his mother Esme was a much sought after interior designer. He had two sisters Danae and Susan and a brother William. Danae had graduated from Vassar and married well into another prominent family. She had two children and was pregnant with a third. She worked closely with Edward's Grandmother Elizabeth Masen and was on the board of quite a few charities. His middle sister, Susan was a labor and delivery nurse at a hospital that specialized in high risk pregnancies. While I couldn't find much about Susan I studied her picture closely and out of all the siblings she and Edward looked the most alike. Finally, his brother William was the black sheep of the family. A few run ins with the law, a drug problem and then rehab two years ago. He had cleaned up his act and was working hard on a new beginning. William had recently married and had a baby boy with his new wife Patricia "Trish" Alexander-Cullen.

There was quite a bit about Edward's career. Edward and Jasper Whitlock (who I found out was also from a prominent family in the South) were in a article in Rolling Stone on the new "up and comers" in the music industry that I read twice. It seems that the "high-school" Edward said they met at was a private prep school on the East Coast. The article said that they had formed a friendship that led to the partnership they now had. They were listed as "ones to watch" as many of the bands they had signed so far were in the top 20 of their respective genres. When I read the list of some of the bands they represented I was impressed. One of them was my new favorite. I listened to their song on my ipod while I worked out and I always wanted to break into random dance moves when ever their song came on and smiled.

The enormity of who he really was made me wish that I hadn't googled him. I felt a little nervous now knowing how wealthy and successful he was. I was a nobody really, sure my photography had brought me a little attention but truthfully, I was a small town girl from a blue collar family. My dad was the chief of police in my home town. My mother was a house wife remarried to a younger man who played baseball and had dreams of making it out of the minors.

The face of Rhonda Sherman a bully from middle school came to mind instantly. Once, Rhonda had waited till lunch and had caught me in the crowded quad where the "populars" hung out between classes and at lunch. Right in front of the most popular boy in school Matt Striker she stopped me and said with a sneer "Wow, Bella that sweater is beautiful" I had thanked her so naive I realize now. She smiled and sneered.."Yeah, I thanked my Aunt when she gave it to me for Christmas last year. She hand knitted it you know. I didn't care for it so I gave it to the local thrift store where your mother must have found it" I was mortified and my face must have looked like a tomato as I felt the fire burn through my face. Years later, it still made my blood boil and of course now I could think of tons of witty come backs. Truthfully at the time, I had just ducked my head and ran to the nearest girls rest room where I sat in a empty stall with tears running down my face. Thrift store had not been "vintage" back then it meant poor and poor was just about the worst thing you could be.

Yes, there had been times when Renee and I had barely scraped by. A time when she and Charlie had a falling out and she refused to let him help us. Money had gotten so tight we had accepted state assistance for six months .I bet Edward had never eaten government powdered milk that looked like chalk water in your unsweetened puffed rice or worn the same clothes from the previous year on the first day of school. It had made me a stronger person in so many ways but also sparked a little feeling of shame and inadequacy. Wow, I thought to myself, what was I doing?

Extravagant to me was splurging on a outfit at Nordstroms off the clearance rack. I had ridden in a limousine five times in my whole life. All of them had to do with either a wedding where I was a bridesmaid or a prom.

Then I thought, but Edward had been so wonderful though. He was so down to earth and easy to talk to. I told myself over and over that it shouldn't matter but a small part of my head where my insecurities swirled made sure I was thinking about how much I could not measure up.

"Come on Bella! Pull up your big girl panties and get your head out of your rear end" I told myself. I had stuff that I needed to do today. Starting with cleaning my apartment.

I pulled out my cleaning supplies and promptly got to work, playing a CD of Anarbor turning up the song"The Brightest Green" as loud as I could get away with as my neighbors were at work during the day. Each task I completed made me feel just a little better. There is just something about a clean home, the smell of lemon oil in the air that made me feel better, organized and at peace.

I jumped in the shower making sure to shave my legs and then gave myself a pedicure. My friend Angela was going to drop off her daughter Hannah at 5:15 PM and I wanted to hit the local grocery store to make sure I had stocked up on snacks for the weekend. I adored Hannah and her big hazel eyes. She was five years old but was very bright and very witty.

I ran into my old friend Joanna from college at the store and wasted a half hour talking about old times and was surprised when she asked if Alice was dating anyone. At first I thought maybe she wanted to hook Alice up with a friend but was surprised to learn that Joanna had recently came out to her family and had always had a crush on Alice. I told her I would pass her number on to Alice although I knew that Alice was into guys. By the time I got back I had just enough time to put some pre-made cookie dough in the oven after putting all my purchases away. The door bell rang at 5:15 and Hannah rushed in jumping in my arms asking if she could watch "Cops" on TV. "Han are you sure you don't want "The Wizard of Oz" or a Barbie movie?" "No Auntie Bella, I really like cops" she said and started to sing the theme song. I raised my eyebrows looking at Angela over Hannah's shoulder. Angela spoke up and said "Hannah and Ben spent an evening with Jake a few weeks ago. They let her watch a Cop's marathon. I could have killed them!" She smiled. "Since then Hannah has been obsessed with all things law enforcement. Jake let her wear his badge and run around the house . I have already had one phone call from her day care as she has organized her own little police force. Hannah was "arresting bad guys" Angela said making air quotes in the air. Hannah was watching both of us closely and said "Please Mom?"

"Nope, Han..its too violent go grab your Rapunzel movie and I will turn it on for you while Auntie Bella and I catch up and I give her all the information on where Daddy and I will be this weekend"

Hannah grabbed the strap to her back pack from the floor where she had dropped it and walked slowly into my living room with her head down, lip out dragging the back pack behind her.

Angela smiled and said "I will be right back" and followed her daughter into the living room. I went into the kitchen and had just pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven when I heard the door bell again. Thinking it might be Ben I opened the door without checking through the peep hole.

I was surprised to see Mike Newton, Jake's partner in full uniform standing outside my door.

"Wow, Mike Ummm Hi" I said standing in the doorway. I wasn't going to invite him in as I felt uncomfortable with his unexpected arrival. "Hi Bella, I just got off duty and was driving by. I noticed your car and realized you were home. Sorry I didn't call first" Mike said shifting from foot to foot. "Oh, I am sorry Mike I have company" I said hoping to give him the impression it was male company. Of course, with my luck Angela walked up. "Hey Bells, she is all set, I put her..Oh hello" she said stopping when she noticed Mike.

"Hello, I am Mike Newton" Mike said extending his hand. Angela shook his hand as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "Mike this is Angela" I said making introductions. "I am sorry Mike, Angela and I were just about to leave for dinner" I said noticing the hopeful look in his eye. I knew he was hoping I would invite him to join us. I turned so that Angela could see the face I was making..it was a "go along with me please" look.

Hannah chose that moment to join us. "OH MY GOODNESS!" she said when she saw Mike."You are a cop like my Uncle Jake!" Hannah yelled clearly excited.

"I work with your Uncle Jake. We are partners" Mike said smiling at Hannah.

"Do you arrest the bad guys like he does?" Hannah asked.

"I sure do" Mike said leaning down to Hannah's level. "Have you every been on Cops?" she continued.

"No, but I love that show" Mike said. Angela broke in with "Hannah, I think its almost time for dinner with Auntie Bella, remember your manners, what do you say to Mr. Newton?"

Hannah smiled and said "Nice to meet you Mr. Newton" and ran towards the living room.

"Well, Mike it was so kind of you to stop by" I said holding the door knob to give him a hint.

"Oh, no problem I just wanted to see if maybe you were doing anything next weekend" he said with that darn hopeful look.

"Sorry Mike, I am kind of seeing someone" came out of my mouth and I hoped I didn't look as shocked as I felt that the statement came out of my mouth. His eyes went wide and he suddenly looked like I had kicked his puppy. "Wow, um sorry Bella, um Jake didn't say anything." he mumbled. "Wait, does this have anything to do with that guy Jake said you ran into at the restaurant last night because he gave the impression that you had just met?"

Darn it Jake. Did he have to share everything with his partner? Next time I saw him I was gonna kick his shins hard. A flash of irritation hit me. Why do I have to even explain this, well? I knew why, because I am too nice and didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings.

"Mike, please don't say anything but we have been secretly dating for a long time now and I felt guilty for not letting Jake know so we pretended that we had just met. Edward just went through a messy break up and all the details are not worked out yet so um..yeah we have been keeping it quiet" I said wondering if my face was as red as it felt. I was a horrible liar. I heard Angela clear her throat and then she checked her watch. Mike finally took the hint. "Oh, well um ok, I know you are getting ready to go to dinner so, well um, I guess I will see you around." I felt like a jerk. "Ok Mike, sorry and thank you for stopping by" I called as I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Ok Missy, spill." Angela said with her arms folded across her chest. The stern look was ruined by the mischievous smile on her face. We walked into the kitchen and I started transferring the cookies from the cookie sheet onto the rack. "See what he made me do? The bottoms are too brown now" I said trying to avoid her request for information. I should have known that wouldn't last long.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Angela said. "Ok, Ok" I said. I told her about Mike and how in some ways he creeped me out and I was concerned that he was only interested in one thing and I didn't think it was my brain. I then told her about Edward and told her no, Edward and I were not secretly dating. I had lied to Mike as she suspected. Angela was excited and said she was a little jealous that Hannah would meet Edward at dinner and that she and Ben had to catch their flight or she was tempted to join us. We went over emergency contacts and Hannah's routines and I hurried her out the door.

I went in and changed into a casual outfit. Ok, I will be honest..I have never taken so long to pick out a "casual outfit" before. Hannah and I packed her back pack and grabbed her booster seat. Edward had text messaged me the name of a family restaurant on the outskirts of the city and a time to meet earlier that day so I had printed out the directions on mapquest.

When I pulled into the parking lot and saw Edward standing outside waiting for us my stomach flip flopped. He was just so gorgeous. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. no tie and the top couple of buttons open, jeans and dock siders. When Hannah and I walked up he hugged me and his cologne smelled very expensive and very sexy. He immediately stepped over to Hannah and said "Well, hello. Permit me to introduce myself beautiful princess. My name is Edward Cullen, and would you be so kind as to grace me with your name?" He leaned forward with a little bow.

Hannah was charmed "Your silly" she giggled. "My name is Hannah Cheney" she said and then popped out with "you are pretty" I giggled and said "Um, Hannah I think you mean he is handsome"

"Yes! Like in Sleeping Beauty right? She had a handsome prince who kissed her" she said emphasizing the word handsome. "Kissing boys is gross though, unless its your daddy kissing you goodnight and stuff" she said scrunching up her face.

"Well, Princess Hannah if I promise not to kiss you, will you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" Edward said holding out his hand. Hannah took it and started to pull him into the restaurant.

As we were waiting to be seated Hannah grabbed my hand with her other hand and started swinging our hands back and forth. I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. Hannah had been a push over but I was positive that Edward didn't have any problems charming any "fair maiden" that he wanted to. My point proven when the hostess walked up and despite not knowing if we were a family or not she blatantly gave Edward the once over with a big smile on her face. With a stab of jealousy I imagined reaching out and smacking that look off her face.

Once we were seated and looking at the menu, Edward and I fell into small talk. Hannah piping in occasionally here and there until suddenly it happened. Edward asked Hannah what her favorite cartoon was. "Oh I don't have one. I like Cops. Did you see the one where the car was going around and around backward and there was no one in it and the cop had to break the window and jump in and turn it off?" Hannah said without taking a breathe. Edward laughed and then said.."Hmm you know what? I think I did see that one. The cop used his club from his belt right?"

"Yes, it was so cool. He had to run around after the car before he could jump in after he broke the window. Uncle Jake and I laughed and laughed. My Uncle Jake is a cop too" Hannah said before taking a drink of her iced tea the waitress had just sat on the table. We ordered our food and then as soon as she walked away Hannah got a sneaky smile on her face and asked "Guess what Prince Edward?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he laughed.."Prince Edward huh? I give up..What?"

Now that Hannah had his full attention she said "Cops really like my Auntie Bella too. One of them that works with my Uncle Jake..What's his name again...I don't know... anyway he was at my Auntie Bella's today"

Edward looked up at me suddenly concerned. "Is everything ok Izzy B?" I wasn't sure how I felt about that nick name yet. I knew I was blushing because my face felt on fire."Yes, it was a friend of Jake's named Mike, he dropped by unexpectedly it was no big deal" I said my brain trying to think of a subject I could throw out to change the flow of this conversation. Of course Hannah just had to help the little eavesdropper.

"I heard Auntie Bella tell my Mommy that he only wants something from her neck down..my mommy gave me a blankie that she calls my down blankie..is a neck down a blankie for your neck?"

I wanted to crawl under the table and DIE then Auntie Bella kicked in. "Hannah Elyse Cheney, first of all what did your mommy tell you about listening in on grown ups? Second, what did she tell you about repeating things that you hear grown up say?"

Hannah put her head down and was staring at her lap. "She said don't do it" she said and I heard a little sniffle. I chanced a glance at Edward who was somewhere between laughter and curiosity.

"Izzy B, I am sure Princess Hannah feels horrible and has learned her lesson. Right Princess Hannah?" Edward said bending over to try to get Hannah to look up. Hannah gave a slight nod but didn't raise her eyes.

"So lets talk about something else shall we, we will table the grown up talk about this Mike guy for later right Auntie Bella?" Edward said to me with a big grin. My heart started to beat faster just from that grin. He reached out and ran his finger down the side of my face to my chin and I lost my train of thought. Just then our food arrived and we all dug in. Hannah was more subdued and ate her macaroni and cheese slowly. I took pity on her and started doing the I am gonna get ya fingers and attacked her sides tickling her. Slowly she started to perk back up and by dessert she was regaling Edward with stories of all her friends at daycare, Cops and Mike's visit in the past.

Edward was walking us out to the car and suddenly Hannah said "Prince Edward are you gonna come back to Auntie Bella's? I want you to watch Sleeping Beauty with me..Please can you come Prince Edward, I promise I will make Auntie Bella fast forward past the dragon part"

"Well, Princess Hannah. I would be very happy to come back to Auntie Bella's house and watch Sleeping Beauty with you. We need to ask Auntie Bella first though" Edward said with a sidelong glance in my direction. The first thing that I could think of was "HELL YES I WANT YOU IN MY APARTMENT, NAKED IN MY BED NOT WATCHING A CARTOON" but what I said was. "Of course, do you want to follow me?" He nodded and waited while I strapped Hannah in. As he followed me in his car to my place my stomach tingled and I felt so happy knowing that the night with him wasn't over yet.

When we arrived at my place he took my keys and opened my door for me so I could carry all of Hannah's things in. Hannah ran straight to the entertainment center and pulled out the Sleeping Beauty DVD and put it in the player after turning the TV on.

I asked Edward if he wanted a glass of wine and after I got the glasses out and the corkscrew he agreed to open the bottle and pour the wine while I took Hannah in to put on her pajamas and brush her teeth. Edward looked comfortable on my sofa when Hannah ran in and jumped up next to him scooting over till she was as close as she could get to him. He handed me a glass of wine from the end table when I sat down on the other side of Hannah and leaned back. I suddenly felt his hand on the back of my neck gently massaging up and down. His fingers sent little electrical sparks straight to the lower part of my body. "REMEMBER HANNAH IS HERE" I reminded myself over and over as I visualized nibbling on that lower lip of his. I have to admit watching him watch the cartoon the way he got into it was adorable. Soon Hannah's head lolled over and she was asleep on his chest. Edward smiled at me and the vision of him chasing a little girl with brown ringlets and fiery green eyes filled my head and I felt tears start. "Izzy B? What is it?" he whispered looking worried. "Just you" I said with a watery smile. "You are amazing you know? "

He smiled that crooked smile I had in my dreams and said "Right back at ya"

"I better go put her down in the guest room" I said as I started to scoop Hannah up. She woke up a little and mumbled "good night Prince Edward." "Good night beautiful princess Hannah" Edward said and leaned up and kissed her on the top of her head. Hannah got a little smile on her face and drifted back to sleep."You'll be here when I get back right?" I asked Edward. "I wouldn't be anywhere else" he said and from his eyes I knew it was true.

I carried Hannah into the guest room and got her tucked into bed. I went into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water and set it on a coaster on the night stand. I cracked the door and made sure the hall light was on so if Hannah woke up she could see to come and get me if she needed me.

I walked back into the living room to find Edward fast asleep. He was so handsome. My own sleeping prince out of a fairy tale. Our late night the night before must have caught up to him. I walked to the hall closet and pulled out a quilt. Before I tucked it around him I stood there for a few minutes just watching him sleep. I felt my heart trip and then swell. It would be so easy to love this man I thought.

I turned out the light and headed down the hall to my room. While I brushed my teeth I reminded myself that Hannah was asleep in the next room..the temptation to go and wake Edward up and drag him to my bed was so strong. I changed quickly into my silk PJ's and crawled in bed. I blew out a breath and tried to go to sleep. It was easier than I would have thought and I drifted off into dreams of Edward and a little brown haired girl with ringlets and green eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**OK So I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review...I really want to know what you think of the story . (In case your wondering some of this really happened to me..except it was my ex-boyfriend who is a cop and showed up and it was my sister and I who were talking in the kitchen thinking my niece in the other room was watching TV. Sure enough the man who is now my husband asked me to coffee and I had to bring my niece as she was spending the weekend with me as my sister was going out of town. As we were sitting there she said to my now husband..Yes, Cops love my Aunt Debbie they want her to come to their apartment, but she isn't falling for that cause she knows he only wants her from the neck down..Yes..I wanted to Die!!) Don't forget to REVIEW...please please please **_


	6. Two Is Better Than One

Stephanie Meyer owns the story.

BPOV

I woke up suddenly with a little munchkin hopping up and down on my back calling out loudly "Auntie Bella, Auntie Bella, Prince Edward disappeared".

I rolled over and peeked out my eyelids as the sun was way too bright coming in from the window. "Calm down, peanut butter cup, Auntie Bella has not had coffee"

"But Auntie Bella, Prince Edward disappeared"

I slowly sat up and swung my legs off the bed, sliding my feet into my slippers and pushing myself off the bed. I shuffled my way to the living room where the sofa was as Hannah had said empty. My heart sunk a little. He had folded the quilt and left it on the arm of the sofa. I could not help myself; I picked it up and brought it to my nose. Sure enough I could smell his cologne on the fabric. Man, he smelled so good. "See I told ya, Prince Edward disappeared!" Hannah said jumping up and down again. I put the blanket back on the couch feeling a little foolish. "Well, I am sure he had something he had to do, let's go make some breakfast and get Auntie Bella a cup of coffee"

When I walked in the kitchen, there propped next to the phone was the message pad with a little note that said: Izzy B, you're beautiful when you are sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I went home to shower and change. What are your plans for lunch? Call Me, Edward…My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face. It took everything I had not to snatch up the phone and call him. I told myself to have a little dignity and restraint, but my head didn't want to be logical. I turned the pad over as if by not looking at it, that it would become less tempting.

I started the coffee and some pancake batter and began making Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes for Hannah. Hannah got out the butter and syrup and climbed up on the stool at the kitchen island and watched me as I pretended to by a famous chef, flipping the pancakes with a flourish. She giggled as one flopped onto the counter instead of the skillet. I crossed me eyes and stuck out my tongue which made her giggle harder.

After she started in on her pancakes, I pulled out a bagel and stuck it in the toaster.

When I smothered the cream cheese onto the warm toasty bagel, my mind started to drift. I could not help but to day dream about his smile and his amazing green eyes. I felt like a teenager with a high school crush. I thought back to my sophomore year in high school and Mr. Peterson's English class. I had a huge crush on Jason "James Dean wannabe" Hensel. Jason sat underneath the classroom clock in the back of the class while I, along with my friend Alyssa sat in the front row. She would lean forward a few times each day and whisper "Bella what time is it?" when she would catch me peeking back towards the clock. The process was pointless as Jason was dating Anna Luisa Caulder who was perfect in every way, from grades to looks she was a "10".

I wondered what ever happened to Jason and Anna Luisa for a moment.

Oh well, I thought to myself as I drank the last swallow of my second cup of coffee.

I pulled up a chair to the sink so that Hannah could help "wash" the dishes. She would rinse them and hand them to me to load into the dishwasher. She was such a little chatter box in the morning. Chattering on and on about a story she and Angela had been reading at bedtime. She described the princess and the brave prince who had fought a dragon and broke a magic spell. She went on and on about the princess's crown and beautiful pink dress that made her the most beautiful princess of all. It made the prince fall crazy in love with her with just one look. She declared that boys are gross so if the prince kisses the princess she may just throw up cause kissing boys is super gross. I giggled and asked what if the Prince was her Daddy. "Oh, Daddy's are not boys so it's not the same thing, silly" she said with such a solemn face. "Hmm, what if it were Prince Edward?" I asked her leaning in and tapping her nose. "Auntie Bella!" she shrieked looking shocked. "Prince Edward can kiss a princess on the forehead but not on the lips! You can only kiss on the lips if its your mommy or daddy but boys only kiss girls if they are gonna get married. Do you want Prince Edward to kiss you and then you can get married???" I could feel my face flush. "Oh, Um, Well, Um, You see, Um, Hannah," I started. Luckily the phone rang and I snatched it up and said "Hello" "Hey, Bella, its Angela, how is Hannah doing, is she driving you crazy yet?" I laughed, "Nope, we have been having a great time; we were just doing the breakfast dishes. I will have to tell you the humorous story about her conversation at dinner last night" "Uh Oh" Angela said. "Is it bad?" I laughed "Nah, You know kids they just say what ever is on their mind, she is right here if you want to talk with her?"

"Yes, but Bella if you need me I can be there in no time" Angela said with the sound of guilt in her voice. "Angela, we are fine really, enjoy your time with Ben especially since he is a Daddy and Daddy's are not boys, I have been informed" I said with a smile. "Un huh, I just keep letting her think that but I assure you, her Daddy is ALL BOY" she said with a giggle. "Ok, now I am gonna throw up..." I said in monotone. "Hannah, mommy's on the phone" I handed her the phone and finished rinsing the few dishes left and put them in the dishwasher and started to wipe off the counter. I listened to Hannah's glowing report of Edward and eating Mickey Mouse pancakes and sure enough she asked her mom if when Prince Edward married Auntie Bella if that would make him Uncle Edward. Whatever Angela said made Hannah smile really big and jump up and down. "Yeah!! Ok Mommy, love you too! " she said then handed me the phone.

"Ok, Angela, have fun…" I said listening to her laugh and then she said "Uncle Edward huh…wonder if he is ALL BOY too?"

"You dork, I am gonna go, I gotta take a shower. Love ya ." I said "Bye Bella" I heard her say laughing. I hung up the phone and turned around to see Hannah holding up her back pack. "Auntie Bella? Can you make my hair beautiful today?" she said. I smiled. "Your hair is already beautiful baby girl, but yes, I can do your hair. Let's go take a quick bubble bath and then we will call Prince Edward ok?" "Can we call him first?" She asked with the puppy dog eyes look that she knew would make me melt..but honestly like I needed encouragement. I picked up the phone receiver, held it up to my ear took a deep breath, let it out and dialed. He picked up on the second ring, out of breath like he had been jogging. "Hello Bella?" I smiled as he sounded so excited and hopeful that it was me. "What would you have done if it were someone else?" I said my heart doing a little flip. "I would have told them I was waiting on a call from a beautiful brunette and that I would call them later and then I would have hung up on them" he said with that rich velvet voice that made me think of chocolate melting on my tongue. "Will you and Hannah meet me for lunch?" He said that like I wouldn't crawl on my hands and knees over crushed glass to meet him anywhere. "Sure, where would you like to eat?" I asked knowing that no matter what he said I was game. "How about we meet at the Museum of Natural History, they have a café and I think Hannah would like the dinosaur exhibit they have there?" Edward sounded like he thought I would say no. Not in a million years. "That sounds great, how about we meet on the steps at one o'clock?" I said watching Hannah bounce up and down waiting for me to get off the phone. "Perfect, it's a date, and Izzy B I miss you already" he said and my heart did another little flip. "Me too, see you at one, bye" I said and hung up the phone. I looked down at Hannah's expectant face. "Ok, we are gonna meet him at the dinosaur museum" I said and her eyes went wide. "The one with the bones that Mommy took me too?" she said jumping up and down. "Yes, but we will have to hurry to get ready. She turned and ran for the bathroom her little girl cackles echoing behind her and I chased after her down the hall.

One cotton candy scented bubble bath later; I finished Hannah's hair and got her dressed. I turned on a movie for Hannah while I showered, taking extra time with my hair and skin care routine. I started to leave the bathroom and then changed my mind and picked up the bottle of perfume on the counter that I had splurged on because I loved the scent. I pulled out the stopper and looked at myself in the mirror and giggled as I slid the glass down between my breasts and then behind my ears.

I felt a little silly at first but then I thought to myself, "Bella, you want this man, you need this" and then I slid into my black lacy lingerie. I knew only I would know about it but I wanted to give myself that added bit of confidence that comes from power panties. After pulling out half my closet holding up and discarding outfit after outfit, I decided on a black wrap around blouse with capped sleeves and some grey slacks with black flats. I pulled my hair back into a low pony tail using a silver barrette and changed my jewelry to a silver set. I pulled out a thin grey cardigan to bring just in case it got chilly. I went for a classic look with my make up, light and natural with a barely there lip color and gloss.

I turned around and around in front of my full length mirror, making sure that my choices were the look I was going for: classy, cultured, and sophisticated. Perfect, I thought and went to gather up the things Hannah might need slipping them into her backpack.

Thirty minutes later we were walking up to the museum and there standing on the steps like a Greek god was Edward. It didn't escape my notice that the female population that walked past him gave him appraising looks. He didn't seem to notice, instead he was talking on his cell phone with a smile on his face, suddenly he laughed and the sound carried to where Hannah and I were. Hannah heard him and called out "Prince Edward!" I felt the blood rush to my face when a few people turned around and looked at us. Edward just smiled and quickly closed his phone, leaned down and opened his arms. That was all the encouragement Hannah needed, she pulled her hand from mine and ran to him jumping into his arms for a hug. Edward scooped her up in a big hug and then set her back down. He grabbed her hand and then turned to me, his eyes were bright and his smile made me catch my breath.

When I walked up he leaned in and pulled me into a one arm hug and whispered into my ear, "you look beautiful, oh and you smell good too" he added placing a light kiss on the soft skin next to my ear. "Thank you" I said hoping I didn't sound as breathless as I felt.

He grabbed my hand and said "I hope you don't mind but I already bought our tickets?" and headed for the doors into the museum. "Are you hungry? Would you rather eat first or walk around a little?" He asked once we were in the lobby. "Oh, we had a late breakfast so we should be ok to walk around for awhile." I said slightly distracted by the way the sunlight coming in through the windows made the high lights in his hair shine. It took serious restraint not to reach out and run my fingers through it to see if it was as silky as it looked. I felt myself blush when I realized that he had caught me staring. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "I like it when you look at me like that" Oh man, what do I say to that, I decided to play it cool. "Like what?" I spluttered not sounding cool at all. He chuckled and watching Hannah who was starring at an exhibit he leaned in and whispered again "Like, you want to touch me".. A flood of heat ran from my toes to the top of my head and I knew my stupid face was giving me away. "Its ok Izzy B, I was thinking the same thing about you" he said with a smile. Suddenly, some exhibit caught Hannah's eye so she grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him towards it leaving me a second blessedly to calm down and catch my breath. "Bella, Bella, Bella, girl what have you gotten yourself into?" my logical side screamed into my head, but my heart told it to shut the hell up, I mean look at him.

Edward and Hannah were standing in front of a Pterodactyl skeleton. "I love this one; did you know that dinosaurs can fly?" Hannah said looking up at Edward. "Yep, do you know why dinosaurs are extinct? Edward asked back. Hannah's scrunched up her face and said "Everyone knows that...because they smelled really bad" then she rolled her eyes like he was so dumb. Edward threw his head back and laughed out loud and I couldn't help but laugh too.

We walked from exhibit to exhibit, Edward holding my hand as we followed Hannah around. At each exhibit he would point out random things to Hannah that I would never have noticed.

Suddenly I felt Edward stiffen next to me and looked up to see a gentleman who from his jacket worked for the museum walking toward us with a big smile.

"Mr. Cullen! How wonderful to see you sir! Why didn't you let anyone know that you were here? We would have been more than happy to provide you with a docent, as we do all our donors."

"Thank you Mr. King for your kind offer, but I won't be needing any help today, but again I appreciate your offer" Edward said through a forced smile.

"Well of course Mr. Cullen, if we can be of any help what-so-ever, please ask at the desk and I will be more than happy to provide you with what ever you need." Mr. King said in a way too jovial way.

"Again, unnecessary but thank you, if you would be so kind as to excuse us?" Edward said as he grabbed Hannah's hand in his other one and started towards the next exhibit.

He looked embarrassed.

When we stopped he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. I smiled at him and rubbed his arm. "Don't worry about it" I said and scooped Hannah up and proceeded to tickle her sides. "Ok, peanut butter cup, lets go get some food in you" I said turning towards Edward with Hannah wiggling in my arms. "Lead the way Prince Edward?" I said and watched a smile light up his face.

"Oh but Izzy B, you have such a lovely morsel in your arms, why don't we snack on her?" Edward said pulling Hannah from my arms and supporting her upside down around her hips with one arm he proceeded to tickle he while she giggled loudly. "But I taste yucky" she gasped out through her giggles.

"Oh, well I guess we will have to settle for café food" he said flipping her over so her feet were on the floor. "I know where it is, come with me" she said grabbing my hand and Edward's and proceeded to swing our arms as she walked along, leading us straight to the café entrance. After glancing at the menu and giving him our selection, Edward agreed to order for us at the counter while Hannah and I found a table. Edward came back with a tray loaded with food. After passing the food out we proceeded to enjoy our lunch, Edward reaching over and holding one of my hands across the table. I was having such a wonderful time, that I didn't notice that a a young pregnant woman had walked up holding the hand of a young girl until she cleared her voice. "Well, Edward I am surprised to see you here" she said her green eyes roving over me and then flicking to Hannah. Edward stood up immediately and reached out giving the woman a perfunctory hug and a kiss on the cheek, the green eyed monster in me roared to life and I quickly looked down at my lap. 'Danae, good afternoon, its good to see you" he said and then looked to the girl with a smile and a nod "Sarah Rose" She smiled and said "Good afternoon Uncle Edward" Wow, so formal for a child I thought.

"Danae, this is Isabella Swan, Isabella this is my sister Danae" he said. Taking his cue, I stood and shook her hand, but my brain was doing a happy dance..sister…sister…she is his sister. "It is so nice to meet you, and this is Hannah" I said turning to Hannah who smiled and waved. She had peanut butter on the side of her mouth from her PB&J that she was eating. "So very nice to meet you" Danae said but the warmth never reached her eyes. She turned her body effectively ignoring me and said "Edward, you are coming to the event next Saturday right? Grandmother will very upset if you don't show up for a little while and mingle and I know that Tanya was hoping to see you now that she is back." I was watching Edward closely and noticed him stiffen and fire hit his eyes. Oh, he was angry. He sat down and grabbed my hand and looked up at his sister. "Yes, I did plan to attend. Although I hadn't secured my date for the evening yet, you are free Bella?" he said with a smile, turning those green eyes on me, and oh there was a different fire in them now. It knocked the breath out of me. He squeezed my hand and it brought me back from the naughty place I was in. From the corner of my eye I saw his sister's head snap toward me. Oh, my! she was livid.

I could feel the red rush into my face. I panicked. On one hand I didn't want to say no to anything he asked and it seemed important to him. On the other hand, every insecurity I ever had about myself flew through my mind in a instant. Could I pull this off? No way Jose, but darn if I couldn't silence that part of me that wanted to smack that look off her face. "Of course, I would love to go" I said putting on my best smile and turning toward Danae "I am sure it will be such fun"

"Yes, well I must get Sarah Rose to her ballet class, it will be so nice to see you both there, oh and nice meeting you Bella.. and um Hannah too" she said turning away and pulling Sarah Rose behind her.

I looked at Edward who was shaking his head. "I love her, she is my sister, but there are times when I think she forgets herself, she really can be a fun person . I know, I know from the look on your face Bella, but trust me, somewhere deep inside there under all that armor is a warm beating heart" he said pulling my hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on the knuckle. "You really don't mind going do you?" he said looking a little worried.

"No, not at all" I lied my stomach squeezing into a knot.

Once lunch was over, Edward refilled our drinks and we sat talking and laughing until Hannah started getting a little cranky. It was obvious that she was getting tired. We agreed that it was probably time to call it a day.

We walked out of the museum and headed for the lot where I had parked my car. On the corner a street performer was using a upturned bucket as a drum, he was really good and we stopped to listen to him for a few minutes as he made the most amazing sounds. I saw Edward walk over and drop some money into the young kids hat. I could tell that it wasn't a dollar bill he had just dropped in there. I smiled and turned away before he could catch me. I instinctively knew he would be embarrassed that I had seen his generosity.

He picked Hannah up and carried her on his back as it looked like her eyes were starting to get droopy. The nearer we got to my car the more nervous I became. Would he kiss me goodbye? What if he didn't. I started to over think and lapsed into silence. Once at my car, Edward stepped back and waited as I buckled Hannah into her booster seat.

When I shut Hannah's door and turned around he was right there. He reached up and tucked a loose tendril of my hair behind my ear and then ran his finger along my face.

He leaned in and brushed his lips softly on mine and I felt my knees wobble. He grabbed my waist and smiled a stunner smile. "Izzy B breathe" he said and I felt my face flame.

Ok, time to stop acting like a dork. I grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward and pressed my lips against his, running my tongue along his lower lip. I felt his heart pounding under my flattened palm on his chest where I had grabbed his shirt. Wow, maybe I affected him the way he does me I thought, but then he opened his mouth taking my tongue into his mouth and oh his taste was heaven. He tasted like cinnamon and sunshine on a warm spring day. I wanted more, I couldn't help it I moaned into his mouth. Again my knees wobbled and he pulled away and chuckled.

"Was that a promise of bigger things to come Izzy B? We have an audience now but whenever and wherever you want to finish this I am there" he said and then kissed my forehead. "I will call you tonight?" he said looking me in the eyes. "Ok, um talk to you later" I said still standing there like a zombie. He laughed and opened my door for me and I got in on automatic pilot. "see you later beautiful" he said and closed the door, turned and walked away. I set there for a few seconds clearing my head until I heard Hannah in the back seat clap her hands. "Oh wait till I tell Mommy that you and Uncle Edward are getting married!" UGH oh crap I thought, I have got it bad.


End file.
